


Something in the Air

by LeosVIXXen



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosVIXXen/pseuds/LeosVIXXen
Summary: Hongbin has the day off from work. You want to sleep in, but he has other plans.





	Something in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on "My Valentine" by VIXX  
> Reader is gender non-specified

The soft rays of the earliest morning sun were filtering through the closed blinds, rousing you slightly. However, the soft blankets and pillows that you were curled into were too comfortable for you to even consider trying to start your day. You heard Hongbin’s breathing shift as he began to wake up, and you intentionally steadied yours as much as you possibly could, in hopes that he would leave you to sleep in. He shifted slightly, reaching his arm around you and pulling you into his chest. You relaxed into his hold, enjoying the warmth of his body.

Hongbin leaned up behind you and gently grazed your cheek with a kiss, nuzzling your hair and neck. He was trying his best to gently wake you up, but you were having none of it. You would be happy to stay with him like this forever, if he would let you stay half asleep and not insist on waking you up. He continued to kiss you along your jawline, to your ear, and down your neck, whispering your name sleepily into your hair. His breath tickled where it brushed your skin but you fought the urge to squirm away from him, lest he know you were awake. Finally, it was too much for you and you groaned, attempting to turn away from him so that he would let you go back to sleep.

“Come back,” he said. He let you roll away enough to face him, then he pulled you tightly to his chest. His sleepy smile warmed your heart and you half smiled before burying your face into his chest and yawning. One of his hands was wrapped around your back, holding you firmly to him, and the other reached up to your hair, lightly pulling your head away from his chest so he could kiss you. He then began to scatter kisses around your face, everywhere but your lips. Mostly awake now, you wiggled in a playful attempt to get away from the onslaught of affection. Although he rarely showed affection should anyone be around, when you were alone, he made up for that.

“Hold still,” he leaned up on one elbow, smiling down at you as you playfully shifted away. You shook your head.

“Nuh-uh. I’m still sleepy.” You smiled as you shook your head at his pouty face.

“Please?” he begged, tilting his head. Your heart was so full when you looked at his sweet face, his sleep-messy hair, and his lopsided grin that was only there for you. You did not understand how you ever got so lucky to have this man in your life. He tried to kiss you again, dramatically making a kissy face at you to get you to laugh. You could not contain the giggles when he did this. He was struggling to get any of his kisses to land on you because of your laughter and continued wiggling. You enjoyed teasing him like this.

“Come on, _please_ hold still.” His eyes still held a radiant smile, regardless of the pout on his lips.

“Make me,” you challenged, smirking up at him.

He looked at you in shock for a moment before a devilish grin crossed his face. He reached to grab your wrists, pinning them to the bed above your head. Then he swung a leg over you, straddling your pelvis. His mouth crashed into yours, kissing you hungrily until he was forced to come up for air. You smiled breathlessly at him before leaning up in an attempt to kiss him again.

“Oh, so now you want to kiss me,” he said, staying just out of your reach.

“Yes, I do want to kiss you,” you said, as he leaned down to kiss you gently. “I always want to kiss you.”

“Stay in bed with me today?” he leaned lower over you, re-positioning himself to tangle his hands in your hair. He kissed you deeply, nipping your lip and pressing his body against yours.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”


End file.
